


So Good to Have a Friend

by artistic_spectrum



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_spectrum/pseuds/artistic_spectrum
Summary: Thank you for the stories and please continue to waste time on your rose (which happens to be my rose also)! :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	So Good to Have a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ekwtsm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekwtsm/gifts), [Traw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/gifts), [mcchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcchicken/gifts), [mta797](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mta797/gifts), [garrideb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/gifts).



https://www.deviantart.com/sarah-on-deviantart/art/So-Good-852385565


End file.
